Harrys Lustful Night
by Eclipse767
Summary: Seems everyone is stricken with lust this night because Harry has alot of sex with some of his enimies and best friends! HarryxSnape HarryxLuna RonxHermione HarryxHermione HarryxRon HarryxHermionexRon.


_A/N: Hmm. Rated M for violent sex/rape/language. This is gunna be a HarryxSnape HarryxLuna HarryxHermione HarryxRon RonxHermione then RonxHermionexRon fiction based in The Order of the Phoenix. It may have other pairs later on and if there is, I will add to it. Just depends on how long it goes on. Each new chapter brings a new sex story. Well anyways, here I go…

* * *

_

"No Ron! FUCK YOU! OKAY!? Forget you!" Harry yelled in the boy's bedroom in the Gryffindor house. Harry's face was red with anger. He shoved Ron back and he tripped and fell hard on his back. Harry knew he was not dead just out of breath.

Harry took the chance to run out of the bedroom through the common room - where he got many questions from Hermione - and into the halls. He knew it was after hours but he did not care. He knew how not to be caught. He pulled out his Marauders' Map. He opened it and activated it.

He started through the halls his face slowly draining of the red color. He walked into the great hall and sat down sighing. He looked down at the table. No one believed him that Voldemort was back. Why not? It is true . . . Or was he just crazy?

Harry did not know but he knew one thing, Ron was such an asshole. Ron had been his best friend for four years. The least he could do was believe Harry. Nevertheless, he was against Harry like everyone else. However, of course most of the _kids_ at Hogwarts were not against him. Their parents hated Harry.

Harry stood up and looked around. He looked at Marauders Map and his eyes shoots towards Snape's named on the map. It is heading towards the Great Hall. Before he could move, he heard Snape's voice.

"Potter! What are you doing out your House? You know it is against the rules. Snape started towards Harry and Harry slid the map in his back pocket whispering, "Mischievous managed."

Snape reached Harry and Harry shuddered as Snape grabbed his shoulder. "Potter, I will finally show you what happens to you when you break the rules. You will not get away with it this time by going to visit Dumbledore."

Snape grabbed Harry roughly and threw him into a chair. Snape hit him with a _stupefy_ spell and Harry blacked out.

Snape picked up Harry's body and walked out of the Great Hall. He walked towards the abandoned girl's bathroom and threw Harry to the ground not caring about his welfare. He put a locking spell on the door and a silencing spell. It was time he taught Potter the rules.

He bent down and picked up Harry. His eyes were open and he glared at Snape. "What are you going to do me!? Huh!? Nothing!"

"Shut up Potter!" He grabbed Harry and pulled him up and slammed him up against the door, breathing in his ear. "It is time Harry that I show you can't always get away with the rules, and I will teach you that weather you like it or not."

Snape smirked and stepped back as he held Harry tightly in his arms he slid his hands to his pants and unzipped then and let them fall. He pushed Harry's boxers to the ground and smirked. He held Harry tight and Harry was shaking in fear.

This made Snape hard, the Potter boy was afraid of him. He bent Harry over and slid his shirt up to his neck and rubbed his nipple softly. Harry moaned and tried to squirm away but Snape had too tight off a hold on him. Snape laughed as he shoved a finger into Harry's tight virgin ass. Oh would he change that.

Snape fingered Harry violently as he heard Harry moan in pain. Wait until he shoved his huge dick into his ass, he would really be screaming then. He pushed a second finger in him, Harry crying out. Snape laughed and pulled off his robes. He cradled his dick in his hand softly, stroking it before running it up and down Harry's sweet ass.

Harry shuddered as he felt Snape tease him. He let out a cry of pain as the dick was shoved into him. He screamed and squirmed around in pain, tears forming and falling as Snape slowly started to fuck him hard. He gasped in pain and cried as Snape slowly fucked him.

Snape laughed at Harry crying and panting. It made him so hard. He laughed as he started to ram his dick deep into his ass as hard as he could. He smirked as he saw spots of blood on his dick coming from Harry's ass. This was the best night ever. He started to fuck harder and harder making Harry cry and moan in pain. He laughed at Harry's suffering.

When he felt some kind of liquid in his ass he thought Snape had came in him. However, as he looked back - his his hands on the wall as leverage - he saw blood running down his leg and his eyes were wide.

He now started to moan in pleasure at Snape's intrusion in his ass and he now even pushed on his dick, welcoming it.

Snape was not expecting this but he liked it and went even harder into his tight ass. Snape groaned as he felt the cum starting to rise and he instantly stopped and slid out his dick.

Harry understood and got on his knees ad started to suck on the dick softly and deepthroating it. Snape moaned and grabbed at Harry's hair and pull his head down on his dick making Harry's choke as he shot his cum deep into his throat.

Snape was panting and Harry was swallowing down the cum panting. Snape pushed Harry on his back and slid into his robes. He unlocked the door and walked down the halls toward his office, but not before saying, "Don't let me catch you in the Halls again Potter."

Harry stood up painfully groaning and rubbing his bleeding ass. He took paper towels and cleaned himself up before dressing and leaving the bathroom. As he was headed back towards the common room, he turned a corner and bumped into a dirty blonde headed girl. As Harry looked up to see who it was, there was Luna, on the ground, her legs open from the fall, and as the robes settled back he caught a glimpse of her nice hairy pussy as they both stood….

* * *

Wow almost 3 pages. Longest thing I've wrote. Well tune in next time when Harry fucks Luna senseless. ;D 


End file.
